higurashinonakukoronifandomcom_de-20200216-history
Fest begleitendes Kapitel 4 - Strategie
Im Shouwa-Jahr 55 (1980) stehen Satoko, ihre Mutter und ihr Stiefvater oberhalb einer Klippe in einem Naturreservat. Es ist der Tag des Watanagashi-Fests. Plötzlich rennt Satoko auf ihre Eltern zu, die am Schutzgitter nahe dem Rand der Klippe stehen. Unmittelbar darauf stürzen die Eltern mitsamt dem Schutzgitter herab. Dazu ist die Stimme Hanyuus zu hören, die auch dieses Unglück nicht verhindern konnte. Einige Zeit später liegt Satoko in der Irie-Klinik. Sie leidet am Hinamizawa-Syndrom, Level 5. Dies ist das Endstadium und ein äußerst kritischer Zustand. Dr. Irie und Miyo Takano sprechen über ihr Befinden. Irie meint, Satoko leide unter Paranoia und Wahnvorstellungen und es könne sein, dass sie Amok laufen würde, wenn man sie sich selbst überließe. Miyo fügt hinzu, vielleicht habe sie das sogar schon getan, was Irie sichtlich verärgert. Miyo händigt ihm ein Dokument aus. Es ist der Plan für die Sektion von Satoko. Irie wirft Miyo vor, dass sie diesen Plan wohl schon vor den Untersuchungsergebnissen verfasst habe. Miyo hält ihm vor, dass er immer noch Gewissensbisse habe und so in der Forschung kein Fortschritt möglich sei. Spät abends setzt Dr. Irie Rikas Vater, Herrn Furude, zu Hause am Furude-Schrein ab. Herr Furude hat seiner Frau und vor allem Rika etwas sehr Wichtiges zu sagen. Es geht um das Hinamizawa-Syndrom. Herr Furude erklärt ihnen, dass Oyashiro-samas Fluch gegenüber den Leuten, die Hinamizawa verlassen, eine Schutzmaßnahme gegenüber der Krankheit sei, die dann ausbreche, wenn man von Hinamizawa entfernt sei. Seine Frau wirft ihm Gotteslästerung vor. Aber Furude sagt, dass Irie ihm selbst diese Dinge gezeigt habe. Der Erreger sei ein Parasit, der sich im Gehirn ausbreite. Rika will wissen, was das mit ihnen zu tun habe, und ihr Vater sagt, dass sie die "Trägerin der Königin" sei. Das heißt, wie alle zuletzt geborenen weiblichen Nachkommen der Furude-Familie habe sie eine besondere Form des Krankheitserregers. Irie habe ihm gesagt, dass ihre Untersuchung sehr wichtig für die Erforschung sei und dadurch vielleicht alle Dorfbewohner geheilt werden können. Rikas Mutter ist absolut dagegen und hält das Forschungsprojekt für eine obskure Angelegenheit. Aber Rika erklärt ihre Zustimmung, da sie hofft, dass Satoko dadurch gerettet werden kann. Wenig später wird Rika zum ersten Mal untersucht und Irie sagt ihrem Vater, dass dadurch die Forschung fortgesetzt werden kann. Als Irie in seinem Sprechzimmer ein Foto von ihm und seinen Eltern betrachtet, nimmt Miyo das Foto und spricht mit Irie über seine Vergangenheit. Sein Vater erlitt eine Kopfverletzung und wurde danach gewalttätig, wodurch die Familie zerstört wurde. Irie ist überzeugt, dass die Gewalttätigkeit eine direkte Folge der Hirnverletzung war. Irie versuchte solche Thesen in der medizischen Forschung bekannt zu machen, aber andere Fachleute glaubten ihm nicht. Miyo meint, dass das eigentliche Ziel seiner Forschung die Rehabilitierung seines Vaters sei. Sie ist amüsiert darüber, dass er trotz eines so hohen Ziels immer noch Schuldgefühle bei seiner Forschungstätigkeit hat. Aber Irie entgegnet, Schuldgefühle seien wichtig, damit man nicht unbedachtsam mit menschlichem Leben umgehe. Miyo dagegen glaubt, dass man in der Forschung nur mit einem unbeugsamen Willen und nicht mit Moral Fortschritte machen werde. Einige Zeit danach findet eine Präsentation der Forschungsergebnisse statt und die Fachleute sind beeindruckt, wobei die durch Rikas Mitarbeit gewonnenen Erkenntnisse eine wichtige Rolle spielen. Miyo bekommt kurz nach dem Vortrag einen Anruf von ihrem alten Förderer, Herrn Koizumi. Er gratuliert Miyo zu ihrem Erfolg. Aber sie sagt, sie werde erst am Ziel sein, wenn bewiesen werden könne, dass menschliches Denken und Handeln von einer nichtmenschlichen Lebensform kontrolliert werden können. Das glaubt sie ihrem Großvater schuldig zu sein. Rika wird ein weiteres Mal von Dr. Irie untersucht. Sie hat gehört, dass es Satoko immer noch nicht besser gehe, und fragt, ob Irie noch kein Heilmittel gefunden habe. In der Tat hat Irie mehrere Medikamente entwickelt, die aber noch in der Versuchsphase sind. Er möchte sie Satoko nicht geben, da er das noch für zu gefährlich hält. Aber Rika beginnt plötzlich mit ihrer erwachsenen Persönlichkeit mit ihm zu sprechen und sagt ihm, in der Medizin gebe es keine hundertprozentige Sicherheit und Satoko werde sowieso sterben, wenn man sie nicht behandele. Irie fürchtet, im schlimmsten Fall könnte Satoko durch die Medizin den Verstand verlieren. Aber Rika sagt ihm, dass Irie sich ein Herz für Menschen bewahrt habe und dass alles, was sie bei den Untersuchungen gegeben hat, aus ihrem Herzen für Satoko gekommen sei. Was auf diese Weise entstanden sei, werde Satoko sicherlich helfen. Miyo hat Gelegenheit bekommen, vor dem Direktorium von Tokyo die Thesen vorzustellen, die auf der Forschung ihres Großvaters basieren. Unter anderem die Theorie, dass beim Tod der "Königsträgerin" binnen 48 Stunden das ganze Dorf das Endstadium der Krankheit erreichen werde, wird besprochen. Die Direktoren nehmen die Theorie sehr ernst und stimmen zu, dass in einem solchen Falle Maßnahmen zur Eindämmung der exzessiven Gewalttätigkeit der Dorfbewohner ergriffen werden sollten. Das ganze sollte dann als Naturkatastrophe getarnt werden. Während sie darüber sprechen, denkt Miyo stolz darüber nach, dass die Forschungsergebnisse ihres Großvaters, die einst mit Füßen getreten wurden, nun ernst genommen und von sehr einflussreichen Leuten diskutiert werden. Sie fragt sich, ob er ihr vom Himmel aus zusieht. Satokos Behandlung mit Iries Medizin, dem Wirkstoff C-103, scheint gut zu verlaufen. Oishi besucht unterdessen öfters die Klinik, da er glaubt, dass der Tod von Satokos Eltern kein Unfall war. Satoko hatte eine widersprüchliche Aussage gemacht: Sie habe im Auto geschlafen und bemerkt, dass ihre Eltern nicht da seien. Aber einem Parkwächter habe sie gesagt, ihre Eltern seien die Klippe hinuntergestürzt. Das hätte sie eigentlich nicht wissen können. Irie denkt darüber nach, dass Satoko damals bereits sehr paranoid war und dachte, ihren Eltern im Weg zu sein und dass diese sie töten wollten. Daher habe Satoko vielleicht wirklich ihre Eltern hinuntergestoßen, aber das sei kein Mord, sondern eine Tragödie. Inzwischen konnte Satoko dank der erfolgreichen Behandlung nach Hause gehen. Aber nun hat Rika Fieber bekommen und ihre Mutter fordert Irie auf, die Untersuchungen an Rika einzustellen. Auch ihren Mann konnte sie davon überzeugen. Binnen drei Monaten soll die Arbeit mit Rika beendet werden. Miyo kann das nicht akzeptieren und beschließt, Rikas Eltern zu beseitigen. Rikas Vater stirbt kurz darauf vorgeblich an einer plötzlichen Erkrankung und ihre Mutter verschwindet, wobei ihre Schuhe und ein Abschiedsbrief am Onigafuchi-Sumpf hinterlassen wurden, mit der Nachricht, dass Oyashiro-samas Zorn zu dem Tod des Bauleiters und von Satokos Eltern geführt habe und sie nun Oyashiro-sama mit ihrem Tod beschwichtigen wolle. Oishi hält das für Blödsinn, aber anscheinend kann er nichts mehr machen. Währenddessen freut sich Miyo über ihre erfolgreiche Inszenierung. Aber da erhält sie einen Anruf. Ihr Beschützer, Herr Koizumi, ist verstorben. Unmittelbar nach der Trauerfeier wird sie zum Direktorium des Alphabet-Projekts gerufen, das über die Finanzierung der Irie-Institution entscheidet. Nach Koizumis Tod ist die Lage auf einmal völlig anders und das Irie-Forschungszentrum soll die Arbeit an einem militärischen Einsatz des Krankheitserregers sofort einstellen. Da ein Heilmittel bereits gefunden wurde, soll auch diese Arbeit binnen 3 Jahren beendet werden. Dr. Hifumi Takanos Theorie, dass Parasiten das menschliche Denken steuern könnten, wird von den Direktoren nun ebenso zur Lachnummer erklärt, wie es damals die Professoren in seinem Haus taten. Miyo ist am Boden zerstört und geht einsam die Straße entlang, als sie plötzlich von einer unbekannten Frau in deren Auto gebeten wird. Diese Frau sagt, die Forschung des Irie-Zentrums sei lediglich einer politischen Intrige innerhalb Tokyos zum Opfer gefallen. Sie könne Miyo ermöglichen, den Namen ihres Großvaters wiederherzustellen und seine Forschungen bekannt zu machen. Ohne zu wissen, was die wahren Absichten dieser Frau sind, willigt Miyo in die Zusammenarbeit ein. Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Episode (Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kai)